


A Lestrange After My Heart

by SlashAddict4Life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Exhibitionism, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Fluff and Angst, Good Death Eaters, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Kissing, M/M, Masterbation, Prompt Fic, Romance, Slash, SlashAddict_Sakura_Challenges, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-11-01 14:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashAddict4Life/pseuds/SlashAddict4Life
Summary: Harry leaves and has no plans of ever returning, he is happy living where he is. That is until an unexpected man from his old life starts to stalk him everywhere he goes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry potter.
> 
> Beta'd by: The lovely and talented [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/works)
> 
> AN//: The challenge is between me and [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/works)
> 
> Prompt 1: 
> 
> “Oh, you’re still alive?”  
> “Don’t sound too disappointed, I might think you don’t like me”
> 
> Prompt 2:
> 
> “Why aren’t you afraid of me?”  
> “Seriously? I’ve had worst nightmares about failing Transfiguration/Potions.”

He probably started noticing the eyes following him a couple of days ago while he was laying on the beach enjoying the sun. He couldn’t exactly pinpoint the direction the eyes came from but he could definitely feel them caressing his body the same way a lover’s hands would. At first, he thought it was someone who was going to approach him for a drink or a date, even when a few passing men stood by his lounger and flirted with him, he still felt the eyes. So, he made the decision to wait for whoever his stalker was to come to him before he made a move.

That was two weeks ago, he could now feel the eyes follow him from the time he exits his penthouse in the morning till he goes back at night sometimes with a guest.

It all came to a head when he was dancing with someone in some underground club that he saw him for the first time, his stalker. He was completely and utterly certain that it was him. Because he knew who it was. He’d been followed by the man long enough to memorise his face. Ever since he was adopted by the somewhat sane supposed evil Dark Lord. Which he was not, evil that is. It turns out his life has been one big lie after another and Voldemort had nothing to do with his parents death and the man found him one day before his sixteenth birthday being wailed on by his uncle and more or less freed him from the clutches of everyone that wanted him for his name and/or fame. Which included everyone he knew from the first time he knew about the existence of the wizarding world till he was rescued by his supposed evil nemesis. Since that day, the Dark Lord had been keeping him safe and away from all of the chaos and has been assigning him different ‘bodyguards’ to keep him safe. If you asked Harry he’d tell you that his adopted father was a bit too paranoid. That’s where his new or shall we say reassigned bodyguard came in.

Rodolphus Lestrange.

He’d never forget the man that once rejected him.

He was the first bodyguard Harry had ever had, a few days after his rescue and adoption by the Dark Lord, he was told by said man that he will be having one of his best to safeguard him. Turns out that was an inner circle member. The man kept shadowing him everywhere he went, Harry wasn’t able to shake him off no matter how hard he tried until he finally gave up and accepted the man as his bodyguard. It first began when he first stopped trying to lose his tail. Rodolphus as it seems was already preparing to chase the younger man all over muggle London when instead for the first time ever he found him sitting in one of the window sills of the Dark Lord’s manor reading a book. At first Rodolphus waved his wand over the figure of the teen much to Harry’s amusement to know for sure if it was the teen or another decoy.

“Satisfied?” Harry asked with a raised eyebrow when the older man stopped his wand waving and leaned against the door, arms crossed over his muscled chest and wand in hand resting against his left shoulder.

Rodolphus grunted, his eyes never leaving the teen for one moment.

“You do know that you can have a seat?” Harry finally asked exasperated after a few hours of the man not even moving an inch.

Rodolphus stared at the teen for a few seconds before moving forward and sitting in one of the arm chairs after he turned it towards where the teen was sitting gaining a huff from the teen when he returned to his silent staring.

“What are you reading?” Rodolphus asked after another hour of watching the teen who seemed to be getting more agitated by his silent staring.

That started their conversations and after that Harry didn’t mind Rodolphus following him all that much. He was actually starting to enjoy the older man’s company.

 

* * *

  
One moment he was laughing with Rodolphus about something as they walked down the street of a Parisian magical district and the next he was thrown away and hitting a wall. He coughed trying to get his lungs to cooperate as he looked around him, thank Merlin the street they were walking through was empty and the explosion didn’t hurt anyone. Harry quickly started searching for his companion, trying to see if he’s hurt or not. He was drawn through the smoke by a tortured scream and he ran towards it before freezing when he came upon the sight of Rodolphus covered in blood and was towering over two writhing figures. He was torturing them it seemed.

“Rodo…” Harry stuttered out green eyes frozen on the two bloody bodies on the floor.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and Rodolphus turned towards his charge slowly and Harry could see for a split second the madness behind those silver eyes he was so constantly admiring.

“Harry?” His eyes cleared as they fell on the shivering teen, he stepped forward only to stop when Harry flinched back. “Are you afraid of me?” He whispered, the question paining him to ask.

“I’ve had worst nightmares about failing Potions.” Harry replied with a shaky smile, gaining a huff from the older man.

“Are you alright?” Rodolphus asked, pleased when Harry didn’t flinch again as he approached him to check him over.

“I’m fine.” Harry said, doing his own checking on the other man. “Who are - were they?”

“No one of import.” Rodolphus dismissed his question making Harry glare. “Let’s go back home.”

Harry huffed as the other man pulled him closer and apparated them home.

 

* * *

  
It’s been happening more often lately. Harry’s thoughts kept running back to Rodolphus more and more as the days passed. It also didn’t help that the man was constantly around him, walking next to him and sometimes he’d put his hand against Harry’s lower back - which Harry enjoyed a bit too much - as Rodolphus lead him from place to place.

It’s been frustrating Harry more and more lately. Feeling flustered every time the older man came close to him or spoke to him and Harry could feel that the older man was noticing something different about him. Harry wished that Rodolphus would think that he was flustered because he was going back to Hogwarts soon.

So there they were, sitting in the library as usual, Harry on the window sill and Rodolphus on his armchair. To tell the truth, Harry wasn’t paying any attention to his book, he was stealing glances at the older man on the armchair.

“Do you want something, Harry?” Said man asked, looking up from his book with a raised eyebrow at the young teen.

“No.” Harry muttered, eyes glued to the pages of his book.

“Are you sure?” Rodolphus asked, holding back a grin at the sight of Harry covering more of his face with the book. “Because you haven’t turned a single page for the past half hour.”

Harry looked up a bit wide eyed at the handsome man. Trying to wrack his brain for something to say that didn’t sound like utter gibberish.

“Just feeling a bit sleepy.” He answered hurriedly lowering his eyes to his book when he noticed the amusement in Rodolphus’s silver eyes.

Rodolphus closed the book he had in his hand and placed it on the small table beside his armchair then stood up and moved closer towards the sitting teen.

“Shall we?” He asked when Harry looked up and continued when the younger man tilted his head in question. “Go to your room.”

Harry blushed at first, his mind going in a direction that he was sure the older man didn’t mean for him to go to. Harry stayed silent and they walked back to his room in silence with his green eyes down as Rodolphus guided him with a hand at the small of his back.

When they reached Harry’s room they stopped and before Harry opened the door he braced himself against it for a minute then turned around with his back against the door and looked up at the older man. Green eyes locked on silver.

“Do you nee…” Rodolphus didn’t get to finish as Harry suddenly pushed away from the door and crashed his lips against the taller man, his hands grabbing Rodolphus’s robes.

Harry moaned into the kiss when it seemed that the other man was kissing him back. Unfortunately, that moan brought Rodolphus’s mind away from the teen’s luscious lips. He gently pushed Harry away and removed his arms from where they wound up around Rodolphus’s neck.

“We can’t do this,” He said strongly, stopping Harry from closing the gap between them.

“Why not?” Harry huffed, crossing his arms against his chest when he realized that the other man wouldn’t budge.

“Because I’m supposed to protect you not fuck you.”

Rodolphus winced when Harry’s eyes widened at his phrasing and was about to try to say it differently but it was too late because Harry entered his room and slammed the door in his face.

Rodolphus hesitated for a moment before turning and leaving not willing to give the teen hope by knocking on the door and apologizing. Now, he had a Dark Lord to speak to.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry huffed as he rolled over on his back and glared at the ceiling, he hasn’t had any sleep last night. He spent all night thinking about what happened, jumping between anger, embarrassment and humiliation. He finally got up when the clock reached ten in the morning and despondently moved towards the bathroom for his morning ritual, all the while firming his resolve to ignore the older man until he apologizes.

He was in for a shock.

Harry opened the door and was about to turn his head, pretending that he didn’t notice the older man as he planned but froze at who was waiting in front of his door.

“Where’s Rodolphus?” He asked Barty who was leaning on the wall in front of Harry’s room.

“How rude,” Barty tsked grinning at his young friend. “Where’s my good morning?”

Harry just gave him a flat look.

“Good morning to you too, sunshine?” Barty exclaimed grinning at the deadpanned expression his little friend gave. “Are you that sad to miss your eye-candy?”

Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

“Fine,” Barty rolled his eyes when Harry didn’t respond like he usually does when Rodolphus was mentioned. “He’s away on a mission.”

‘‘I thought I was his ‘Mission’?” Harry huffed before he turned and made his way to the dining room where the Dark Lord would undoubtedly be. For he was not a morning person.

Barty’s silence answered the question, Marvolo’s answered it further.

Rodolphus left because of him.

So, why is Harry still there?

He left too.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry stopped dancing and locked his eyes with the silver of the man who he used to know. Harry didn’t know why Rodolphus decided to show himself now and not two weeks ago. Well, he’s about to find out. 

 

Harry disentangled himself from the man he was dancing with and tried to move away towards Rodolphus.

 

Tried being the operative word. It seems that the blond he was dancing with didn’t take the hint and took a hold of Harry’s upper arm.

 

“Where are you going, sweetheart?” He whispered against Harry’s ear making Harry shudder in disgust, which the man took to mean arousal. “The fun is about to begin.”

 

“I think not!” Harry exclaimed and pushed the man by his face with one hand. “Not on your life.”

 

“Don’t be a little bitch.” The blond sneered, sneaking the hand that was free of Harry’s arm to wrap around his waist. “You’ve been rubbing your body all over mine all night.” 

 

“You were the one who sidled your repugnant self against mine!” Harry sneered, he was so over that man’s behavior. “Now, let me go or you’ll regret it.”

 

“Or what, slut?” The man laughed obnoxiously. “You’ll do…” 

 

The man didn’t get to finish his sentence when he was suddenly on the floor with a broken nose.

 

“What did you just call him?” Harry blinked at Rodolphus who was bent over the bleeding blond with one of his hands around the blond’s neck.

 

“Rodo,” Harry warned with a pointed look at their audience of muggles. “Not here.”

 

For a minute there, Harry didn’t know if Rodolphus heard him or not because he hadn’t moved an inch away from the whimpering man. Rodolphus finally grunted and stood up, kicking the downed  man while he did so. He grabbed one of Harry’s hands and dragged him outside. As soon as they reached a place that was free of muggles, Rodolphus pulled Harry closer to him and apparated them away.

 

Harry pushed Rodolphus away as soon as he was stable and glared at the man. A quick glance on his surroundings made it clear that Rodolphus apparated them in front of Harry’s apartment.

 

“Who gave you the right to apparate me without my permission?” Harry glared at the older man who looked as calm and stone faced as ever. “You’re not my keeper anymore.”

 

“Not according to you father.” Rodolphus answered calmly. “He was the one who sent me to keep an eye on you.”

 

“What?” Harry asked taken aback. “And why, pray tell, did he send  _ you _ of all people?”

 

“Because,” Harry was too used to Rodolphus’s expressions to know that what he said had affected the older man. “I’m the best wizard for the mission.” And it seems Rodolphus knew enough about Harry to know what would hurt him.

 

“Fine,” the younger man answered turning towards his apartment door and opening it. He walked inside and waited until the older man got in before he waved his hand and closed the door. “The couch is that way, you can sleep on it if you want, I could care less. I’m going to sleep.”

 

Harry didn’t wait for the older man to answer before her entered his room and banged the door closed. He placed every spell he knew to silence his room and towards his door to lock it before he headed to his bedside table and took out the two-way mirror he had stored in his first drawer.

 

“Voldemort.” He called, then proceeded to waited for the gray mist to clear to show the face of his adoptive father. “We need to talk.” 

 

“About?” Voldemort asked, frowning, not used to the abrupt demeanor of his usually laidback son.

 

“Did we or did we not agree that as long as I kept in touch with you via two-way mirror daily, while also having dinner with you every Saturday. You’d stop sending me bodyguards?” Harry demanded waiting for his father’s response. “Our agreement has lasted for a whole year before you broke it.”

 

“Yes?” The older man asked with a raised eyebrow and a somewhat confused look on his face as if waiting for Harry to explain more.

 

“Our agreement has lasted for a whole year without being broken bu either of us. So, tell me why,” Harry asked through clenched teeth. “Did you send Rodolphus now?”

 

The silence from the other side of the two-way mirror lasted so long, Harry was worried that the charms on the mirror might have been damaged.

 

“What?” Voldemort finally spoke with a beguiled look on his face.

 

“Rodolphus has been following me for the past two weeks.” Harry spoke slowly, suddenly not sure about the whole thing. “Didn’t you send him to keep an eye on me?”

 

“Rodolphus asked me for some time off after his last mission.” Voldemort answered with a suffering sigh as he closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose with two fingers. “I should have known.”

 

“Known what?” Harry frowned trying to mentally figure out what was going on with his former bodyguard.

 

“It seems that ever since you left, Rodolphus has been asking a few of the death eaters that had been once assigned to you, about you.”

 

“What?” The younger man asked flabbergasted. “What do you mean he’s been asking about me?”

 

“He’s been asking about who your new bodyguard is.” Voldemort asked with an annoyed eye roll, as if he didn’t have enough to deal with. “About your well-being and current location.”

 

Harry stared at the annoyed face of his father all the while thinking about what he’d been told.

 

“So, he’s here of his own free will and not by your command?” Harry asked, wanting to make sure.

 

“Yes.” Voldemort sighed after he caught the new light in his son’s eyes, he was extremely done with this whole nonsense. “Do you want me to call him back?”

 

“Oh, no.” Harry smiled at his father, ignoring his umbtienth sigh. “I’ll deal with this matter on my own.”

 

“Do what you must.” Voldemort closed their connection with one last exasperated sigh.

 

Harry hummed to himself as he got up to remove his clothes only leaving his boxers to sleep in. This whole thing with Rodolphus left him with a lot to think about. Why is the older man here? Why did he lie about being sent here? Why did he wait a whole year to find him? Why? Why? Why? So many questions and not enough answers.

 

Harry laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling while his mind wandered, trying to find the answers to his own questions. He unfortunately didn’t have much luck with answering them. It would seem that the only person who could answer those questions was the man in question himself. But, in the meantime, what was Harry supposed to do? Was he supposed to confront Rodolphus? Or should he wait for the pieces of the puzzle to unfold by themselves?

 

Harry sighed sufferingly before he turned on his side and covered his head with his comforter. It seems like his mind won’t let him sleep on this issue as he had hoped. He spent an hour tossing and turning before he finally decided to give up on sleep and go to the kitchen and maybe grab himself a calming glass of firewhiskey or two. At least maybe then he’ll be able to sleep.

 

He threw the comforter away and slowly got up, sighing in mental exhaustion. He ruffled his hair and made his way out of the door and towards the kitchen cabinet where he kept his firewhiskey. 

 

Harry suddenly stopped in his treck when he heard a choking sound from behind him making him turn towards it to find Rodolphus sitting up on the couch with his face turned towards the wall and his body rigid.

 

Harry trailed his eyes down the bare muscled shoulder he could see and easily noticed the tense muscles because of the lack of clothes on the older man.

 

“Are you ok, Rodo?” Harry asked the man with narrowed eyes, mind running. 

 

Rodolphus didn’t move or speak, he only grunted in reply. But, because the man wasn’t wearing a shirt Harry noticed the twitch in the man’s shoulders as if he was clenching and unclenching his fists.

 

Oh, a stray thought seems to have cemented itself in Harry’s mind. Could the tables have turned? Harry slowly moved towards the couch, his eyes glued on the sitting man. Rodolphus meanwhile had his face intently on the wall in front of him and when Harry walked closer he subtly moved his face the other way so he wouldn’t look at the younger man.

 

Harry smirked to himself, looks like some of his questions were answered tonight after all.

 

“Good night, Rodo.” Harry leaned down and whispered against the man’s ear, his smirk widened at the suppressed shiver this action caused.

 

Harry stood back feeling satisfied before he moved leisurely towards his room barely hearing the curses from the man he left behind. He entered his room but left the door wide open, removed his boxers and enjoyed the stifled groan that came from the direction of the couch while he sprawled himself spread eagle on his bed. 

 

He didn’t need that firewhiskey to help him sleep after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s Chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all the kudos, comments and bookmarks.


	3. Chapter 3

A light breaking through the curtains woke Harry up from his sleep. At first he tried to roll away and return to his very pleasant dreams but noise from the kitchen made him open his eyes, startled. He quickly remembered everything that happened last night though and it eased his mind. He rolled over on his back and grinned at the ceiling, turning towards his wide open door he caught a glimpse of his emotionally elusive bodyguard. 

 

Let the fun begin, Harry thought with an inner diabolical laugh that would have made his adoptive father proud.

 

Harry threw the covers away from his nude body and got up, checking himself in the mirror briefly before he faked being half asleep and headed towards the bathroom. The bathroom that you had to pass the kitchen to go to. 

 

When he closed the door to the bathroom he had to bite his arm to stop himself from laughing out loud, which would have totally ruined his plans.

 

He removed his arm and took a couple of silent deep breaths before he reached out and turned on the shower, waiting for it to reach the perfect temperature for him before he got under the head. He moaned when the hot water hit his body. Harry froze and his eyes widened when he realized what he did. Had Rodolphus heard him? His panic didn’t last as another idea popped into his head. Was Harry that cruel? Was he so vindictive as to do that? The smirk that spread over his face said it all.

 

One slightly callused hand moved from Harry’s neck and caressed it’s way down his sternum, pausing to pinch one nipple into hardness. Harry felt his arousal mounting while his breath quickened and turned shallow. The hand stayed in its place toying with its owner’s nipples while the unoccupied hand moved towards his hard member. Apparently, the thought of having Rodolphus listening in on him masterbating was a huge turn on for Harry.

 

* * *

Rodolphus froze wide eyed as a half asleep Harry walked in front of him and entered the bathroom. He made sure that no noise escaped him as the younger man passed. He stood staring at the door of the bathroom for a while, he turned back to what he was doing when he heard the shower run. Rodolphus shifted his focus wholly on making breakfast and not on what the younger man was doing in the shower.

 

A moan from said bathroom ruined that for him.

 

Rodolphus returned his focus on the bathroom. Did Harry forget that Rodolphus was in his apartment? He would think so after the younger man walked in front of him naked and was now apparently masterbating in the bathroom. Should Rodolphus knock on the door and alert him? 

 

A loud groan reached Rodolphus’s ears this time and he had to bite his fist to stop him from moving towards the bathroom. His eyes widened in horror as he felt himself harden. The louder Harry got the harder he got. He should get out of the apartment. He wasn’t supposed to stand in the younger man’s kitchen and hear him masterbating while he was having a shower. He most definitely shouldn’t move his hand down and release his erection. unfortunately, his body part and his brain seemed to disagree as his hand freed his erection and wrapped around the hard member. He really shouldn’t be doing this, but he was. Rodolphus couldn’t stop himself and when Harry started to speak as if he was speaking to a lover with pleas for more and for harder. He didn’t even know why he should stop himself, this was so wrong but he’ll be damned if he didn’t admit at least to himself that it felt right. 

 

Rodolphus moved his hand faster as he felt his balls tighten while flashes of what Harry was doing in the bathroom ran rampant in his mind. 

 

Harry with bent against the shower wall with his ass out and two fingers trying to reach his sweet spot as he moaned wantonly. Back arched and his head down.

 

Harry sitting against the wall, his knees bent and spread with one hand around his cock and the other was stretching his hole. Head lolled against one shoulder and his nipples peaked and slightly swollen from being pinched.

 

“Fuck!” Rodolphus hissed, biting his free hand as his whole body jerked while he orgasmed. He cursed again and leaned his head against the counter, trying to get his breath back to normal. 

 

Rodolphus cleaned himself magically and made his way to the door only to bump into a very naked very wet Harry. 

 

“Rodolphus!” Harry gasped, his hands against Rodolphus’s strong chest. “How long have you been here?” 

 

“A while.” Rodolphus murmured, trying his best not to look down and instead looked over Harry’s shoulder, it didn’t help to ease his mind though that he had both hands placed against the younger man’s slim waist.

 

“What?” Harry whispers, face red. “Don’t look down!”

 

Rodolphus quietly groaned and if he wasn’t looking up he would have seen the slight quirk to Harry’s lips that minutely broke his façade.

 

“I was in the kitchen making breakfast.” He answered, the fact that he had just cum in said kitchen was best left unsaid. “I’m going to go get something while you get dressed. 

 

Rodolphus removed his hands from the other man and without even looking at him he made it to the door and quickly left.

 

If he would have looked back even one or hadn’t made his escape as quickly as he could, he would have heard the laughter left behind him. But alas, he hadn’t.

 

* * *

 

By the time Rodolphus got back Harry was already dressed and was sitting at the kitchen table as he ate the food that he finished preparing. The older man placed the cup of coffee next to Harry’s plate before he sat down and ate from the plate Harry placed on the side for him. Luckily, he had found the café while he was out clearing his mind and thought that it made the perfect excuse for him. Or so Rodolphus thought.

 

“You do know I have coffee here.” Harry informed with a raised eyebrow, the blush he had earlier nowhere to be seen.

 

“Oh,” Rodolphus pretended he didn’t already know that. “I didn’t find any.”

 

“It’s right there.” Harry pointed towards the counter and low and behold. A metal tin with the word coffee in bold brown lettering was sitting there innocently.

 

“That wasn’t there before.” Rodolphus continued his act, steadfastly ignoring the amusement in the green eyes.

 

“Whatever you say Rodo.” Harry shrugged, got up and placed his plates in the sink so they can be magically washed. “I’m going out.”

 

“Now?” Rodolphus asked, his eyes seeking the clock mounted on the wall that told him it was eleven in the morning.

 

“Yes.” Harry smiled at him as he snatched a a small duffle bag from the closet. “I’m going to the beach.”

 

Rodolphus internally winced, he already knew that this wasn’t going to end well. For him.

 

* * *

 

It seems that Rodolphus was right. Because as soon as they reached the beach, Harry disappeared in one of the cabins reserved for changing and came out wearing a piece of fabric. Rodolphus described it as a piece of fabric becomes it barely covered the younger man and it wasn’t allowed to be called a bathing suit. The black fabric showed the whole of Harry’s body and left little else to the imagination, covering Harry’s crotch and only the crack of his ass. The worst of the matter wasn’t that the piece of fabric offended Rodolphus on so many levels, it attracted the attention of everyone on the beach.

 

“Are you ok, Rodo?” Harry asked the man walking next to him with a stony face. “Aren’t you going to change?” He waved over Rodolphus black suit.

 

“I’m fine,” The older man answered between clenched teeth. “I don’t need to change.” 

 

Harry lowered his dark sunglasses and locked his eyes with the silver or the other man for a minute before he pulled it up and shrugged.

 

“Suit yourself.” 

 

Rodolphus followed closely as Harry made his way to one of the loungers by the sea and laid back on it. He stood beside the longer and tried not to let his eyes stray towards the younger man but he wasn’t very successful in that endeavor.

 

Harry suddenly sat up and reached for his bag, pulling out a slender tube. He squirted some of the white cream in his hands and started to rub it all over his body. Rodolphus swallowed with difficulty because his throat was suddenly very dry. He stopped looking at where Harry’s hands rubbed all over his own body when said man called his attention.

 

“Yes?” Rodolphus answered gruffly and Harry almost smirked at how strained the other man sounded.

 

“Would you mind doing up my back for me?” Harry asked sweetly, extending the tube towards the older man. “Thanks.” Harry beamed before he laid down on his front and offered his back to Rodolphus.

 

Rodolphus swallowed again, the tube almost slipped from his fingers as the view of Harry’s naked back and perky behind came into view. He calmed himself and kneeled on the floor besides the green eyed man. Rodolphus steadily started to rub the lotion over Harry’s back. He almost stopped when the younger man let out a soft moan. Rodolphus quickly finished his job, not even entertaining the thought of rubbing lotion over Harry’s ass. He handed the tube back to Harry and stood up, his eyes looking away from the sin incarnate laying beside him.

 

It was only twelve thirty in the afternoon and Rodolphus already wanted this day to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I didn’t even notice the time pass by which is something I tend to do often.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think of Harry’s revenge. Mind you it’s only the beginning.
> 
> Xx


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time in his life, Rodolphus hated that he was right in his previous assumptions. The last few days have been absolute torture for Rodolphus. From the moment he opens his eyes every morning he wakes up either to the sounds of a masterbating Harry, who has conveniently forgot to place silencing charms on his room. Or he woke up to the sight of a barely dressed Harry. Rodolphus was still debating which of these waking methods was more torturous to him and he honestly doesn’t know how long he can suffer in silence.

 

Oh, and let’s not forget to mention all the men that he spent his time flirting and getting flirted with. Rodolphus was afraid that he might actually crack a tooth or two as he silently ground his teeth to the display. Thankfully, Harry has yet to bring a man home with him while Rodolphus was there. 

 

“Morning Rodo.” Harry greeted with nod, exiting his room wearing shorts that barely reached his mid-thigh and tight shirt that stopped an inch above his waist band.

 

“Goodmorning Harry.” Rodolphus sighed as he turned away from the tempting sight. “Where are you planning on going today?” 

 

Harry hummed, working in the kitchen trying to make a late breakfast as he tends to do each morning. “I don’t know, maybe I should stay home today and relax.” He answered with a shrug looking at Rodolphus from the corner of his eyes. “Hope you’re not too disappointed.”

 

Rodolphus silently cheered as he closed his eyes and proceeded to praise every deity known to Wizarding kind. 

 

“Breakfast is ready!” Harry called out to Rodolphus who hasn’t moved from his position staring out of the floor to ceiling windows. The older braced himself - and his libido - as he turned away from the stunning view of the beach and towards the stunning view of his charge. At least he was wearing clothes today.

 

They ate breakfast in silence, Rodolphus alternating between eating his breakfast and looking at the expressions of his younger companion as Harry read his book. The rest of the morning and afternoon proceeded in the same manner but Harry changed his location from the breakfast table to the couch where he sprawled himself on his stomach, to read his book. Rodolphus berated himself every time his eyes wandered to the younger mans’ arse and trailed up to the two exposed dimples, and each time he looked back the shirt exposed more flawless skin as it rode up with every move its owner made.

 

Harry was enjoying himself extremely as he pretended to read the book he had while keeping an eye on Rodolphus’s reactions from the hallway mirror. He glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost three in the afternoon, so he has to start his plan soon or he won’t be able to make it. 

 

“I’m gonna go start on dinner.” He closed his book and left it on the table, he slowly stood up and stretched his arms high above his head and stood on his toes while he groaned loudly as his cramped muscles eased. He almost stumbled as he heard the sharp inhale from behind him but he eased himself back down on his feet and made his way towards the kitchen. “Craving anything special for dinner, Rodo?” Harry asked, his face half turned towards the older man so he could better see him from the corner of his eye.

 

“Anything is fine.” Harry narrowed his eyes when the other man didn’t even look up from his book, but looking closely he smirked when he noticed the clenched jaw, tense shoulders and tight grip. Harry was really enjoying all of this.

 

He started with a simple but flavourful lamb chops, drizzled with sweet onion and honey glaze. The star dish of the evening was chilling in the fridge. Harry turned to the wireless and turned the volume up halfway through his work and started slowly dancing, for a moment forgetting that he had an audience. 

 

“If you don’t know what you’re dealing,” Harry sang as he slowly raised his hands over his head and swayed his hips from side to side then he slid his hands down his chest. “Ooooh, I can tell you, darling. That it’s sexual healing.” 

 

Rodolphus had to bite his fist as his eyes refused to leave the younger man as he sang and danced around the kitchen provocatively. He didn’t realize that he moved closer to the small, open kitchen until Harry suddenly turned and startled.

 

“Rodo!” Harry gasped with a hand against his chest. “You startled me!” While Harry tried to gather his wits, Rodolphus rounded the kitchen counter and moved until only a foot separated the two.

 

Harry felt his breath hitch as he looked up into smoldering dark silver eyes. Harry didn’t know where he should look, the dark eyes or the lips he once had tasted and craved. Rodolphus raised one hand slowly and caressed the edge of Harry’s lower lip.

 

“You have something on your face.” He whispered, voice a little bit rough. 

 

They stood silent for a moment or two, green and silver locked while Rodolphus had his thumb on Harry’s lower lip. Harry mentally jolted himself and did something that Rodolphus was definitely not expecting. 

 

He slowly licked his lower lip, dragging the tip of his tongue over the pad of Rodolphus’s thumb and he wasn’t disappointed at the older man’s reaction as Rodolphus pupils dilated further in arousal and as he slightly bent down, his breath fanning over Harry’s lips.

 

‘Oh, ho, ho.’ Harry laughed internally. ‘You think I’m giving up that easily, Rodo?’

 

Harry giggled and smiled innocently at the older man as he turned away from him but not before noticing how Rodolphus nearly stumbled forward as he moved away from him.

 

“Oh, that’s just the chocolate from the dessert I made and I couldn’t help but sneak a few spoonfuls.”

 

Rodolphus didn’t reply in words just grunted in agreement while he turned around and subtly adjusted his pants as it seems all the blood in his brain decided it would be a better idea to migrate to his cock. He took a deep calming breath before turning around and choked on his spit as he caught sight of plumb cheeks as their owner bent over to check on the food in the oven. His eyes were so fixed on the delectable arse that he didn’t notice the amused green eyes watching him.

 

“Well,” Harry slowly stood back up and turned towards the older man he seems to be trying to compose himself. “Food is ready.”

 

Rodolphus simply nodded and busied himself with helping Harry set the table and serve the food. They ate in silence as they tended to do with occasional bouts of random questions and conversations. It wasn’t until Harry cleared the table and served dessert, which was chocolate mousse with raspberries on top that Rodolphus forgot to focus on his food and started to give his entire focus on the younger man sitting in front of him, moaning wantonly as he provocatively licked the chocolate off his spoon. Rodolphus felt himself slip into a trance as he submerged his brain in the sounds that Harry was making and the way his pink tongue darted out to sensually lick the spoon.

 

“Rodo!” Said man startled as his name was called loudly by his younger companion. 

 

“Wha-what?” His voice broke as he suddenly was feeling extremely parched.

 

“Why aren’t you eating your mousse?” Harry asked with a frown on his beautiful face. “You don’t like it?”

 

“No!” Rodolphus answered quickly seeing the slight pout of those pink full lips and started to eat the mousse, until he finished it while basking at the sight of Harry’s beaming smile. That’s until he started to discern the taste in his mouth, the taste of chocolate and smoke. “Oh, fuck.” He breathed out as his eyes started to unwillingly close and his brain slowed down. The last thing Rodolphus had on his mind as he passed out, was Harry’s devious smirk and the single thought of, ‘That little shit finally got me.’

* * *

Harry felt giddy as he strolled down the dark hallway towards, he was feeling extremely accomplished that he finally was able to slip something past Rodolphus’s keen defenses. He reached the end of the hall and barged into the door that was on the right.

 

“As usual, you have no respect.” The smooth drawl made an easy smile appear on Harry’s face as the sight of his adoptive father sitting behind his desk doing paperwork came to his eyes. “When will you learn to knock before you barge in.” The older man sighed as he left his paperwork and leaned back in his chair. His red eyes roaming over his son, making sure nothing was out of place.

 

“The day I stumble on you and Fenrir doing it on the desk.” Harry cheekily replied as he moved to sprawl all over the couch in his father’s office. 

 

“That already happened.” Voldemort deadpanned, sending a glare at the smirking face of his son.

 

“Then, probably never.” Harry shrugged, completely ignoring the glare. 

 

Voldemort sighed and moved around his desk until he reached the sprawled form of his son. He let his fingers gently run through the raven hair.

 

“Are you ok?” 

 

The question cracked Harry’s smirk for a second before he brought it back full force.

 

“I assure you nothing that I can’t handle myself.” His smirk eased back into an honest smile as he stood up and hugged his father. He was glad that the older man reabsorbed most of his horcruxes, making him more emotionally available than he used to be.

 

“You know if you need anything,” Voldemort left the rest unsaid as he felt Harry nod against his chest. “Let’s have some dinner then.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the door to the balcony opened, candles were lit by invisible house-elves and food appeared on the table. 

 

“Oh, my favorites!” Harry cheered as he saw the plates filled with food and hurried to sit down, making his father chuckle at the rare sight of him acting his own age rather than the one he usually showed. 

 

As they were half way through their meal, Voldemort thought it was time to ask the question that has been running through his mind as soon as his son appeared.

 

“Harry,” Voldemort started, receiving an acknowledging hum from his companion. “Where is Rodolphus?”

 

Harry stopped eating and froze for a second before he slowly placed his eating utensils on his plate and looked up meeting his father’s red eyes. Their eyes locked on each other for a moment before Harry broke the silence with a snort and then proceeded to laugh out loud.

 

Voldemort sighed and shook his head, feeling slightly amused as he imagined what Harry did to one of his most prized inner circle members.

 

At least it brought out a genuine laugh from the younger man, which Voldemort hadn’t heard in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can expect another chapter tomorrow or the day after at the latest.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for all the Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments!


End file.
